Wet The Bed
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: Song By Chris Brown. Ever since the events of Time Heals All Wounds, a couple began to let their love blossom in a slow but beautiful pace, but when their friends go to due a mission, the leader of a group of masters will share a passionate night with a certain conduit that she will never forget.


**A kiss**** form bring stressed  
Because I know you do your best  
For all the times you became tired  
Let my hands hold yours like a tight fist**

My desire **for you**** is strong  
That in my eyes you do no wrong  
Never could another compete  
The way I make you feel ****beneath******

It just seems so right  
You and I **tonight****  
You create shudders and screams  
As I manifest in your dreams**

**Your feelings ****of ecstasy  
As your body writhes next to me  
And as your heart beats harder  
I take you even farther**

Forget all the problems of this world  
While I make your toes curl  
And **erase your pain ****of the past  
Your breaths are all that should last**

…

After dealing the situations in Gongmen City, Tigress finally confessed her feelings to Cole and Cole said back that he liked her too. When they went back to the village, they were officially a couple.

Also, other relationships between friends began to bloom as well, but let's not go into detail about that just yet.

After months of being together, Cole and Tigress were growing ever closer together than anyone would have imagined. Then one day, Shifu had to take care of some sort of conflict originating within The Council in Gongmen City. The masters went with him in case anything went wrong. Zeke was busy with a new (booming) business (if you want to know, leave a review asking, but if guest, I'll give you a hint: what powers everything?) and Rachel was running one of the many new universities ever created in china. The conduits of the group lived a peaceful life away, but visited every once in a while.

Only Cole and Tigress were allowed to stay behind, due to Shifu's orders, believing that the strongest of the five and the lightning bender (conduit) can defend their home. Viper silently teased Tigress on what they would do when they were away. Because of this, Tigress was about to go over the edge and skin her best friend alive. In fear, Viper dropped the subject and talked about how long they would be gone. When Zeke brought the 'subject' up with Cole, he waved it off, saying that they can take their time.

But by then, they left, leaving only the two of them alone.

Since they were alone for at least a week, possibly two weeks, Cole and Tigress trained, making Tigress always wake Cole up. Cole always hated waking up early, but he had nothing better to do. However, on their time off from training, they would also have as much fun together then all of their other small dates they have ever had. They would go out and do fun activities that Tigress thought was a little extreme. Sometimes, they would sit under the Heavenly Peach Tree of Wisdom, Cole lying on the grass, his back at the trunk of the tree and Cole's arms around Tigress, who had her arms around him and her head on his chest. They talked about everything and sometimes predicted about the future. They both had the same idea: settle down, getting married, raising a family, growing old, and among other things.

One time, Tigress also said that she would like to one day see the world, being only restricted to her duty and home, and Cole smiled as he said that sounded like a good idea, and that maybe one day they would go.

Then one night, Cole tried to cook something special, but didn't even know how to cook tofu. Tigress caught him in the act, ruining the surprise. She made it up to him by trying her best to teach and help him how to cook it, but she had little experience cooking herself. In the end, both of them ate burnt food, which wasn't that bad.

When they finished eating, Cole took the liberty of cleaning the table and then they had a conversation on the possibility of one day getting married, since Cole was a little shaky about it due to his 'memories' that Kessler shared with him. But instead of focusing on the subject, her mind constantly wondered to the aches on her shoulders. She tried to ignore it, but her attempts were futile. Then out of the blue, an immense pain came up and it caused her to twitch in pain.

Cole saw this and said, "Hey. You okay?"

"Not really," she said while rubbing her shoulder, "this ache got to me all day because of training."

Normally, she wouldn't get any aches from her training, or from combat, but for some reason, she started to feel this one come up for the first time.

Cole smiled and got up from his seat. Tigress stayed seated, wondering what he is doing as he escaped her line of sight. Then she felt rough paws on her shoulder, the digits of his paws dug into the aches, the pain immediately beginning to ebb away.

Tigress was surprised, but closed her eyes and purred as the aches began to slowly go away, replacing with the relaxing pleasure of the muscles uncoiling in its tightness.

Tigress gave out a light soothing hum and said, "I never knew you were good at giving messages. If I would of known earlier, I would of made sure you would give me one every day."

"If I can race down rush hour going over 25 with my bike, then I can sure as hell handle giving a message, even if it was every day." Cole said teasingly

She didn't understand what he was talking about, but she didn't care, for she was only focusing on relaxing in her seat. This went out for a few minutes, feeling the movement of Cole's paws against the uncoiling muscles within her shoulders and the hums and purrs of Tigress's reaction to them. Tigress then felt a small fire sprouting in her stomach, which was completely foreign to her in emotion…

…but her body wanted more of it.

Too soon, Cole's hands stopped and traveled from her shoulders down the sides of her arms, sending her hairs stand on end by his 'electrifying' touch. Cole then wrapped his arms around her and Cole whispered with a hint of seduction in her ear, which his breath going against her ear hair tickled her, "Feel better?"

Tigress smiled and moaned out, _"Yeah."_

She turned her head to Cole and kissed him on the lips.

It was amazing as all the other kisses they shared, except this one was more heated up, more passionate then all the others before.

Cole was the first to take the kiss further, using his tongue to brush up against her lips. Tigress simply reacted to his touch as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, and she in turn did the same.

Both of their tongues danced in each other's mouths, savoring their exotic tastes with the combination of tofu.

As Tigress began to feel a fire slowly ignite in her stomach, she got up and pulled away and controlled herself, trying to catch her breath.

Cole suddenly noticed this and wondering if he did something wrong, so he asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

Tigress began to look away from Cole, for she had a worried expression.

"Come on, you can tell me what's bothering you." Cole assured as he walked to her until he stood in front of her with his arms crossed, which was his sign of 'carefully listening.'

Tigress looked back to Cole to confront him with her problem.

"It's just that…," Tigress began uneasily, after a little silence, "well… uh… I don't know how to say this…"

"You're a virgin." Cole finished, finally understanding why she was nervous just now.

Tigress's cheeks shaded to the color of roses and looked away.

Tigress began to say, "It's that I just want to save this moment for when we are married. I don't want to do something I might regret. And… I'm just not ready yet..."

Cole began to have an understandable expression, one that Tigress knew all too well. Cole then realized why they were talking about marriage in the first place, and said, "I already had that idea, since Shifu is kind of strict round you and all since when we got together."

Tigress now felt stupid, realizing that the fact in the matter was oblivious to anyone.

But then Cole smiled evilly with a seductive stare and as he pushed himself to her, saying, "You know, there are other things that we can do."

Tigress's eyes widened, wondering what he was talking about, but as she slowly went back until her lower back rested against the counter top, she said curiously, "What are those things that we can do?"

As Cole became intimately close to her, invading her space as he moved his head to the side of her neck and began to slowly kiss and bite at her soft fur, right under her pulsing neck at the hollow part of her color bone while his paws rested on her forearms. It was a surprisingly pleasurable to her as she widened her eyes, and at the same time, 'foreign', but she immediately gave in to it, and as Cole continued this, Tigress began to close her eyes and purr as her head moved more to the opposite side, giving Cole more room to keep going. He began to take in her scent as he kept going for a few seconds more.

"It's a deal of 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'." Cole said seductively

Tigress didn't understand, but had some idea as to what Cole might do, but at the same time, respected her own wish of not going too far.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tigress said in between purrs and gasps

"I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me and go with it." Coles said after he pulled away from her neck and put his hands around the back of her neck, pushing her face towards his own and began to passionately kiss her again.

It was so sudden that he kissed her, but as Tigress felt the fire grow, her muzzle had a mind of its own as she kissed back during their make-out session. Cole closed his eyes and his paws began to move down Tigress's arms until they were around Tigress's waist. He pulled her more closely to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies against each other. Tigress closed her eyes as well and moved her paws up his long muscular chest, easily felt through his shirt and then were circled around his neck, bringing himself more to her, deepening the kiss.

They both moaned as they continued this for another minute.

Tigress then had an idea.

Surprisingly to Cole, Tigress escaped his clutches and began to walk away. As she was walking away, her hips swayed from side to side, making her tail move as well to the sway, and she looked back to him with a teasing smile, challenging him.

Cole smiled, surprised that her sudden actions made him turned on.

_God, this woman will be the death of me._ Cole thought and began to chase after her.

Cole will admit, she made him chase after him like there was no tomorrow. After a little chase, she stopped near the sleeping quarters of where they and the others slept.

Where they 'separately' slept… but not on this night.

Cole got close to her and used a weak lightning hook to make Tigress spin into his arms. (Like in 'The Amazing Spider Man').

Cole chuckled and said, "I always knew you were hard to get."

Tigress widened her eyes and said teasingly, "Oh, am I?"

"Nah." Cole said sarcastically

With a little laugh from the two felines, they both began to make out once more.

Tigress's sense of taste was going into overdrive, which made her not notice that Cole was opening the door to his room and dragging her in it. Cole closed the door (in case anyone walked in, like the duck messenger, Zeng) and continued to make out with her. Tigress got the hang of where this was going, and smiled as certain ideas popped into her head (her confidence made her), for she wasn't gonna let Cole have all the fun. She thought of making the first move, so she felt one of her paws find the belt buckle on his backpack (mind that he left his Amp hanging next to his bed in case) and unclipped them, making his backpack slide off his back and shoulder as it fell to the ground in a loud clap. Cole noticed this and smiled, surprised by how she made the first move.

When they were close to the bed, she pulled (more like peeled) away from him and pushed him with surprising strength. He was surprised yet again as he fell on the bed in a soft squeak. Cole looked to Tigress, who pushed him, to only see her seductive smirk and lustful stare in her ember eyes, which were the embers that came from the fires of passion and lust.

Cole tried to get back up, but Tigress pushed him again and allowed her paws to remain on his body to keep him from getting back up. Suddenly, she felt herself following her instincts as she kicked off her sandals and climbed/crawled on top of Cole. She then she sat on his pelvis and, which Cole himself was surprised by how Tigress acted, she showed him her sly seductive smile.

"Well, it seems that you've fallen beneath me. Submit, and I will spare you from any form of further punishment." Tigress said seductively as her paws were on his chest, getting use to her instincts and controlling her claws from ripping his shirt to shreds.

She almost did that too, but was interrupted when she suddenly felt something hard began to grow under her, and blushed when she realized what it was.

Cole returned the sly smile and said, "You know, I wonder who's the real master right now and who's the student."

Caught unguarded, Cole picked his legs up and grabbed her wrists. As he pulled her wrists apart and bended his knees to keep his legs up, it made her body fall in contact with his own and for her to lie on his chest. Tigress was surprised by his move and Cole chuckled with Tigress from his action to bring them closer.

For that brief moment when she simply let her chest press against his own, she was able to feel his strong heart pound against his ribcage against her own heart. Cole felt this for a moment as well, her heart beating against his own, it made him feel complete.

Cole then continued to ravish her tongue with his own as his paws moved up and down her body, feeling the rough skin, soft fur, and beautiful curves of her strong back, wide hips, slender thighs, and firm ass. Instinctively washed in lust, Tigress's claws scratched around his shirt, feeling the very skin that was begging to be touched. They both moaned constantly as they continued their kissing and touching for another minute. Tigress then felt Cole's tail being dragged tenderly cross her own, sending shivers down her spine and making her purr.

Cole knew her well enough that she liked and hated being teased like that. Whenever he got the chance, sitting next to her, in combat, under the tree, or making out, he would always drag his tail across her own slowly and tenderly. It drove her wild with the goosebumps on her skin.

Also caught off-guard once more, Cole flipped her over and continued their foreplay for a couple of minutes. During this, Cole removed his shirt, which exposed his chest and old scars from urban exploration, and throwing it somewhere behind him in the room, not having any care as to where it could possibly land. Tigress got up from lying down, her legs hung folded over his own legs around his waist while his legs acted as a seat for Tigress to sit on and encircled her body (almost like the lotus sex position [Karma Sutra]), and shyly but boldly felt his chest with her paws. She not only felt the muscles under the hardened flesh, which felt amazing just by touching them, but also felt the length of the scars and only imagined how he got them, but didn't dare to ask. She even had the confidence to trace her digits on his scars.

Cole saw her gaze and felt her tracing his scars, wondering how he has come to get these. "Those were from when I was learning to climb, others were from bullets, rockets, and before I got my powers." Cole said, knowing what she was thinking.

"Can you tell me how you got a few of them though?" Tigress asked kindly, looking at each one.

Cole smiled and pointed to his left bicep, "Bike," pointed to one on his chest, "truck accident," and pointed to one on his right shoulder, "and a fire hydrant."

"Each one must of hurt." Tigress guessed

"No, I just biked off a truck onto a fire hydrant." Cole finished.

/

"Come on Cole. This is a bad idea." Zeke said

"Aw come on Zeke, it's not like I am get another chance." Cole said back

Cole and his bike were on top of a semi with a built ramp on top. Cole, during his early twenties, wanted to try and create a World Record for the longest jump off a semi, with the exception of going over a bridge.

Zeke gave up and said, "Alright, fine. I'll admit, it's stupid, but I can't wait to see how many hits you get on the web."

There was also a live camera taped to the top of the truck, recording the event.

Zeke got inside and drove the semi down the street, making Cole get on his bike for the jump.

When the bridge was coming up, Cole peddled as fast as he could to the ramp.

When he jumped off of the ramp, he back flipped over the bridge with his bike, nearly missing a few cars and a bus.

As he went to the other side of the bridge mid jump, he realized that he over shot it and saw that he was about to land on a fire hydrant.

"OOOOOOOOOH SHI-!" Cole shouted until he made contact with the ground and the red water pump.

His landing wasn't pretty. Luckily, just the bike broke on impact.

But because Zeke was distracted by Cole's awesome jump, he accidently hit a car and made the air bags pop out, hitting him and knocking him out.

Cole recovered, but was suddenly run over by the freight truck. The wheels didn't crush him, but the tight space made him grind between the truck and the paved road, giving him the scar on his cheek.

He was okay, so he got up when the truck went over and went to go see Zeke, who was just coming to. They both bailed quickly with the broken bike before getting busted, also taking the camera, leaving no evidence. Trish wondered how he got the scar, but didn't want to talk about it.

/

They both laughed a little after that.

Tigress smiled, leaned forward and gave his nearly healed and faded scared cheek a kiss.

Cole then looked at certain parts of her arms & hands and saw scars that he didn't notice before.

"Where did you get these?" Cole simply asked

Tigress smiled and showed her knuckles with jagged marks, "These were from punching iron wood trees for 20 years."

"Talk about a rough childhood." Cole stated

/

At the age of 9, Tigress was working on her first iron wood tree.

She spent 3 days without rest against it, but when it finally fell down; her knuckles were covered with blisters from the hardened steel wood.

When she brought it to Shifu, he brushed it off and forced her to continue training, but only on the dummy.

At the end of the day, when her hands went from feeling sore to bones nearly breaking apart, Oogway came to tend to her injuries. She was givin enough time to recover, but then resumed training a few days after that.

/

She laughed a little and pointed to a small dent in her right elbow, "This was when I knocked Po out for accidently opening the bathroom door."

"Hate to be him." Cole chuckled at the thought.

/

Inside the only shared bathing room, Tigress was sitting on her stall…

…going through her period.

Around this time, Tigress always goes on her 'periodic anger moments' (what the members of the five call her period) so the four masters (even Shifu) usually stay clear of her.

But Po never got the memo. For it was too late to save him for what happened next.

On this sad day, Po had too much tea to drink (he thought of going on one of those water diets, which didn't work out for him) and he had to go badly. So he just walked right in the bath house to go.

But, with all due respect, Tigress caused this fault because she forgot to put up the 'In Use' sign. Maybe due to the fact that she was too angry during her period to notice, or Po wasn't cautious enough; due to his hasty need to 'go.'

Next thing Po knew, before he could see anything, Tigress quickly knocked him out with her right elbow.

Hard…

It didn't hurt her, but she saw the small dent on her elbow and had the feeling that maybe she hit him a little too hard.

But that was an understatement, for Po was knocked out for four days.

/

She then pointed to a scar on her paw and said, "This was when we encountered the mutated monsters near the swamps and where I was born. As I recall, you saved my life for the third time."

"Well, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't help out?" Cole smiled

"An asshole." Tigress responded and giggled

"Ouch." Cole said sarcastically, which made Tigress giggle a little more.

Tigress then moved her left paw to touch Cole's cheek, which held his scar. Cole felt her paw's trace it down his cheek, so he took her paw in his own and they both felt that same spark (not literally, if you know what I mean) that ignited their love once more. Cole stared into Tigress's fiery ember eyes while she looked into Cole's dark brown ones. Cole than moved his paws until they cupped Tigress's face and moved his face forward with hers until he lightly kissed Tigress the same way that told each other how much they meant to one another.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away for a minute to catch their breath, Cole nudged his forehead against Tigress's and rubbed his nose against hers, staring into her yellow eyes and ember pupils.

"I love you Cole." Tigress said with her voice sounding like her breath was taken away.

Cole smiled seductively and said, "Well, I'm not really that good with saying those three little words, but I can show you how much I-"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Tigress said impatiently with such want, in a sexy way.

Cole didn't hesitate and forced her jaw open with his own as he wrestled his tongue against hers, and Tigress did the same. Since it thus reignited the hunger that was within each other, they resumed tasting each other with their tongues. Tigress felt his chest once more (she couldn't resist the temptation to touch them again) and grazed her paws over them until she wrapped her arms around his neck lazily, her right arm going behind him to touch his broad strong back as well and her left arm and paw touched the back of Cole's head, bringing his muzzle more harder against her own. Cole pulled her body by the waist much closer to his own, feeling the heat radiating off one another. He encircled his legs around her to act like a hip balancer/seat to keep her in place while Tigress, who moved her legs that was around his sides to around his waist, her knees bended upward, pushing them more together. They both felt their steady but fast pacing heartbeat go against each other as their ribcages were pressed against one another. They also felt the growing heat that was brewing between both their legs, rubbing against one another involuntarily. They both constantly moaned out each other's names as the heat within Tigress began to grow.

After a few minutes of more foreplay, he laid her back down, making him on top of her but was careful not to crush her with his weight, and he kissed from her mouth down to where he left off by her neck, and he kissed and nibbled at her fur and skin as he began to unbutton her vest, leaving Tigress's paws to stay on the back of Cole's head. As Cole's body went down, his legs began to get off the bed, so he had to stay on his feet near the edge of the bed to continue, where he also kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks to feel more comfortable.

Tigress moaned and purred by Cole's foreplay and the feeling of his rough tongue on her skin, but only stayed under his control. Her actions to remain submissive only drove herself more wild, wanting to have dominance over how she could tease Cole instead.

Fortunately, the red vest was easy to unbutton, for it was only one layer. When he removed her red vest and threw it at the ground behind him, he saw another layer of cloth that was seen earlier by their time at the beach with the others. Cole began to unlace the inner vest slowly, which made Tigress frustrated with anticipation, and eventually removed them; he then saw her perfect, firm, circular exposed spheres of fur. At this stage, Tigress blushed madly at her overexposure to Cole. Although, when he removed it, it allowed Tigress to breathe a lot more easily, which Cole noticed.

In short, she was still new to this, but it somehow made the atmosphere around them hotter, more passionate, more… romantic.

Cole was surprised to see their small but perfectly average sized breasts. They not only looked soft and inviting, with the exception of having cute small pink nipples, but it made Tigress look more feminine and showed her beautiful curves of her chest and waist instead of having a tomboyish look. But he had come to realize something, so he looked up to her and questioned, "Why do you wear a vest?"

Tigress was caught unguarded by the question but replied with a blush on her face, "A long time ago, they sometimes kept getting in the way whenever I trained."

Back then, it was a problem (for perverted reasons that will not be mentioned), but since her breasts were smaller than the average size, it was easy to wear a vest. Even though it resulted in lung restriction, it helped her control her breathing. Tigress (and most women in general when it comes to bras, known fact) would never admit this, but the moment when her vest was removed from her chest and breasts after a very long day, it was (and still is) the _best feeling ever_. (A feeling so good, your face will make the 'Sweeet Jes-us' meme. If you don't know it, look it up). Being able to breath better and the feeling of her breasts no longer restricted by the cloth was still soothing to her in every sense of the word.

Cole only smiled and said seductively, "They should get in the way more often."

From there, he made his paws go from the sides of her waist upward, sending shivers up her spine by his touch, and his paws eventually went to her breasts, his paws fully encircling the spheres in his grasp. This earned a sensitive purr from Tigress, closing her eyes in bliss due to the contact of Cole's rough hands on her soft breasts. As for Cole, who widened his eyes when his paws felt like they were holding two soft clouds, and that he can shape them in any way he wants. This turned him on a lot, for he felt a bulge building up in his pants.

(It takes two tea spoons of blood for a male to have an erection. _Now You Know._)

"_God_, there so soft." Cole said after a few seconds of contact and squeezing them as a pleasurable growl rose from his throat with the pain beginning to form in his pants.

Tigress opened her eyes and moaned/breathed out in a girly tone with a pleased smile, "I'm glad _you_ like it."

Cole smiled, knowing that Tigress is enjoying their foreplay, and then continued where he left off by her neck and then began to kiss and nibble at her left breast, and eventually traveled to her nipple. He used his muzzle to caress the breast's skin and used his teeth to nibble, pull, and bite a little on the nipple, which made Tigress hiss in pleasure. He got a gasp from her when he put the portion of the nipple in his mouth and flicked his rough tongue on and around the erect part of her nipple. His right hand played with the right breast with different squeezing and twisting motions. He used his claws to tease her other breasts erect nipple, making Tigress shudder and mewl.

He smiled, knowing just how to please the feline. He tested different strokes and kisses to see what made her moan and focused on those areas.

Tigress was so overcome with this new raw lust that engulfed her breasts and surrounded her body, her paws unsheathed her claws and began to lightly but roughly graze and scratch Cole's back as she purred and moaned, shaking her head from side to side with her eyes being forced to squint shut. She felt like she wanted to take the leap with him, only imagining what that would be like, but she still kept the thought of keeping her honor and waiting for the right time.

Cole kept doing this and switched mouth and hand positions on her breasts until she felt the area between her legs began to moisten more than before, slowly soaking her panties, which she knew that she was getting turned on by Cole's amazing foreplay. But besides that, his heavenly touch made her pleasure-numbed nerves explode like the fireworks at the Dragon Warrior Festival. The memory she had of him made only the pleasure much more sweeter.

Then a deviant idea came up in her mind as she opened her eyes to the thought and then putted on an evil smile. Without Cole knowing, who was pleasuring her body, she snuck her paws down from his back to around his waist. She then tried to remove his pants, which were different, not to mention difficult, for she never saw pants that had a button and a zipper before, let alone a very unnoticeable belt encircling the waistband of his pants.

Next thing she knew, Cole removed his muzzle and his paws released their hold on her breasts, sadly ending her pleasure, grabbed her wrists and lightly pushed them back against the bed.

"*tisk-tisk-tisk.* Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to scratch your back first, remember?" Cole teased

Tigress's cheeks felt hot as she realized that she felt his lower body on her, feeling his bulge in his pants against her own panties, which brushed against her heated wet core. Feeling the close intimate contact, which were separated by the layers of cloth, made her realize that she was imprisoned by Cole until he was done pleasing her, not to mentioned making her more turned on by Cole's actions.

From there, Tigress realized that if he wouldn't get off easy, than neither will she.

Teasingly, she freed her right paw and let one of her index digit release a claw. She trailed the sharp point from the top hollow point on his neck down to the end of his abs, where the pants were.

Cole gave a purr, one that she never heard Cole make before, by the teasing that she was doing and looked down to see the claw going up and down Cole's abs.

"You can't wait for me to have my turn, don't you?" Tigress said with a sly smile and seductive tone. She was still surprised that someone like Cole could muster a purr due to her actions, but she kept her surprised expression hidden and focused on the goal at hand.

Cole looked back to her; the temptation to let her have her way was seen in his eyes. He looked like he was about to submit to her actions, but his gaze also turned into that of resistance and then he said teasingly, "You have no idea, but I'm not done scratching your back yet."

She also knew that Cole wouldn't get off easy, so she moaned in disappointment.

Cole then continued on the breasts for another minute, earning multiple purrs and shudders from Tigress. Cole then was careful to not crush her with his weight by moving his left over paw towards the area between her legs. He put his paw on the soaked area of her pants and began to rub the cloth of both the pants and panties underneath against her entrance, making Tigress shudder in complete surprise.

As he felt the soaking area on his paw, he said teasingly, "I see someone's getting ready." Tigress blushed by how Cole could easily manipulate her pleasure, feeling it slowly die down, but still felt very turned on.

Yes, Cole was that good, but believe Cole, he knows that the pleasure Tigress was getting was because he has done this before with Trish long ago. Many times.

By the time he left the breasts, both easily hardened by his foreplay, he kissed down her soft fur and toned abs, which made Tigress purr over his muzzle kissing all over her body, until Cole reaching her black silk pants.

With the help of Tigress, Cole removed her slightly soaked pants and the severely soaked underwear that was similar to that of her vest slowly, stroking her legs as he did so, which made her moan form his touch until it exposed her very womanhood.

Cole then pulled his body to stand upright to get a birds-eye view on her.

And not only was he not disappointed, but frozen by the sight before him.

Tigress lay sky-clad before him on the bed. Her legs hung loosely off the edges of the bed by the knees, showing the muscular yet slender and feminine legs of hers through the fur. Her womanhood between her legs looked pink and small, covered by many fur flaps to protect it, except for the small pink bean sticking out in all its glory. The hole looked a little wet and he even saw a couple of drops come out, soaking a very small area of the bed. Her waist was lean and toned, but it was still able to show her near hour-glass figure as well as her back, thighs, and small firm ass. Her belly button was an outie and it showed signs of piercing (I wonder why…). Her round perfect spheres of fur with the cute pink hardened nipples slowly rise and fall to the breathing of the feline, making them shake slowly with every breath she took. The white fur that was on the bottom of her jaw traveled down on her chest, covering her beast to look like snowballs, and down to her abdomen as it ended near her clit. Her arms were by her sides and her beautiful face in the bright candle light made her orange fur more darker, her black stripes more obsidian, and her white fur have a radiant ghostly glow. Her glowing yellow eyes and bright ember pupils stared at him from the dimmed light with so much depth and wanting, it was like he could just sink in them and stare at the fiery embers all day.

Her nude figure represented that of a feline aphrodite.

She had no idea that being a man and being this turned on would make it extremely painful to keep it in his pants, especially if it was hurting very much against the jean-like fabric, but Cole stayed under control from 'losing it'.

Tigress's face turned as red as a tomato by Cole fully exposing herself to him and getting a good view, but it somehow felt right. She looked to him for his reaction the whole time, in which she only saw Cole's shocked, mesmerized, and satisfied face. He saw his slightly gazing eyes tracing every detail of her figure and the bulge in his pants only grew enough to be an easily visible bump. Her instincts told her that she couldn't wait to have her turn, which only tortured her with 'wanting' to do that alone. She blushed at the thought about what he has between his legs, or what she would do with it at all, let alone how it would feel inside her, should she be ready to commit being a mate. She could feel her insides getting more wet at the thought. She even felt more turned on by the sight of Cole's body. His toned abdomen, chest, shoulders, and arm's muscular shape was outlined in shape under his fur, which was similar to her own fur. The white fur that was on the bottom of his jaw traveled down his chest and his abdomen until it ended near his pants. The bright candle light made his orange fur more darker, his black stripes more obsidian, and his white fur have a radiant ghostly glow as well. His glowing yellow eyes and dark brown pupils stared at her from the dimmed light with so much depth and wanting, it was like she could just sink in them and just stare at them all day.

Making another seductive move/purr from being turned on at the sight before her, Tigress then used her tail to stroke Cole's leg, teasing him with wanting to continue. Noticing this, Cole then brought his head down, making Cole's knees on the floor and his bulge to press against the edge of the bed, and continued where he left off by her abs until his face was right in-between her legs, in front of her womanhood. The amazing, intoxicating, sweet smells of her juices in her womanhood made his sense of smell go into overdrive; he almost went over the edge because of it. This also caused the tightness in his pants to increase to the point where the pain would have made him force to strip.

Cole smiled, knowing that smelling something wasn't gonna make him give up so easily.

For Tigress was never prepared for what he did next.

Tigress widened her eyes and sharply exhaled, "FUCK!" and didn't breath afterwards as Cole slowly began to kiss and lick at her clitoris, sending new and raw pleasure coursing through her body. Cole looked over to her face to see her reaction and put his paws to stroke her thighs, so that Tigress could not wiggle away. Her claws grabbed the sheets as she swore loudly and they sank deeply, almost stabbing them into the mattress as she gasped very loudly at the feeling of Cole's rough tongue moving against her most sensitive and sacred area. She would even pull on the sheets as Cole teasingly began to blow only a little air on her womanhood, sending shivers and pleasure up her spine. (NOTE: Blowing too much air into the vagina can cause an air embolism, which is a blockage of a blood vessel by an air bubble, which can kill the woman. Now You Know.) She moans, gasps, swears, and purrs from the pleasure as it continued to rattle her nerves and as he bit her little pink bean, she hissed loudly as the pain was very pleasurable, making her go more in heat and getting more turned on, and her breathing became more rasp as the rise and fall of her ribcage shook her breasts. She arched her back and gave out a pleasurable gasp as the tightness in her coiled and disappointingly sighed as it uncoiled slowly (due to Cole's control over her), making it not powerful enough to find release within her, which only tortured her.

Even though her will and state of mind was strong enough to resist the temptation of mating, her body told herself that it wanted more of the pleasure and that it didn't want the flow to stop, but only intensify more.

After a few minutes of teasing, Cole then moved on to licking her very womanhood itself in different strokes, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, all the same pleasure to her, but a little more intense. There were some quick moments when Tigress felt his tongue shoot inside her for as little as 10 or so seconds, scooping out the juices that laid within Tigress's virgin cavern, which made her scream and swear/curse in shock of feeling his rough tongue dance inside her, but then Cole quickly went back to licking her womanhood slowly, bringing the pleasure down once more.

This not only angered Tigress with the teasing, which only tortured her even more, but she was so close to forcefully grab his head and force him to lick in her womanhood, and maybe even crushing his skull with her thighs to the get the point across.

After ten minutes of doing this, Tigress looked to Cole, begging with her eyes to go further as her breath was rasped and spent, but Cole only smiled, for then he only resumed teasing her clitoris instead of the rest of her womanhood.

Tigress sadly purred from the teasing, but she knew that no matter how angry she was or what she wanted, she was under his control and commanded him to not take away her virginity, so she couldn't do anything about it. She then leaned her head back and closed her eyes in ecstasy as he continued to please her womanhood, making her sigh in the constant flow of pleasure entering her body.

As she relaxed in the pleasure, the muscles in her body began to relax and sooth away her aches from training. She felt the fire in her grow and a knot growing tighter inside her as she started to pant, her breathing making her breasts jump up and down in a steady rhythm.

Cole then had an idea that would catch her completely off guard, in which he smiled at his deviant thought.

While still working on her, Cole moved his left paw to her right breast to keep the pleasure going.

She didn't notice.

Cole then slowly began to move his tongue from her clitoris and replace it with his right thumb.

She still didn't notice.

He slowly crawled up till his face met hers.

She still didn't notice as she was panting and her eyes were shut closed from the raw pleasure, feeling something inside growing, trying to flow out, getting closer...

Then, in one swift motion, he used the hand that had his thumb on her clitoris and made one of his digits enter her womanhood, making it go in her tight virgin cavern as far as possible.

Tigress's eye's snapped right open of the sight of Cole and his seductive gaze and screamed/swear by the sudden finger entering and moving around her tight virgin walls, immediately causes her to have a small clitoral orgasm, in which Cole suddenly felt Tigress's entrance squeeze softly but tightly around his digit. Her (first ever) orgasm alone sended even more intense pleasure flowing into her body and forced her to arch her back, rocking it like a category 3 earthquake and moaning severely loud, sending wave after wave of pleasure that numbed her nerves, and it even sent a giant chill up her skin, making the fur on her skin stand up on all ends, desperately needing the warmth of Cole's body.

Cole, when he inserted his finger in her, felt how hot and wet she was from all the foreplay and it caused his pants to feel even more tighter, which begged him to have space for his bulge, but he wasn't going to give in, no matter how much he wanted too, for she chose to not have sex yet, and he was okay with that.

Like he said to Zeke, he can wait.

As the fire inside her slowly died and her orgasmic high cooled down, the aftershock of the pleasure began to ebb away at her stamina, but her training allowed her to push herself, even at the brink of exhaustion. Cole got back on the bed and stood on his knees as he leaned forward above her and attacked her mouth with his, hindering her moans and purrs.

When Cole's tongue danced with her own, she noticed a different taste on Cole's mouth. She then began to realize that she was beginning to taste her sweet juices from her womanhood through his tongue, which had an erotic bittersweet taste that sended her sense of taste into overdrive.

Tigress removed her paws from the pierced mattress and blankets and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his mouth against her own, making her and Cole moan and purr in having the erotic taste in her mouth flow around her tongue. His left paw squeezed and twisted on one of her breasts and his right paw's thumb was on her clitoris while he used his finger that was inside her to message her inner clitoris by moving his finger in a 'come-here' motion.

(The anatomy of a clitoris inside a female is a wish-bone structure that nearly surrounds the vagina near the opening, since this organ contains many nerve endings, it stimulating pleasure during intercourse and causing orgasms. _Now You Know._)

After a few minutes of doing that to tease Tigress, Cole then put two digits inside her, moving his paw in and out of her tight womanhood at different paces, which also made breasts shake up and down every time Cole forced his fingers inside her virgin cavern.

The pleasure was like a tsunami's current pulling her deep into its ocean depths and a hurricane carrying her up to the sky and devouring her by its chillful and blissful touch. A small sheet of sweat began to cover both lovers with a strong stench of sex in the air as she kept moaning Cole's name, making him go faster.

For some reason that came out of the blue, Tigress had this weird random idea of licking his fingers clean when he was done pleasing her.

After a few minutes of fingering, she felt the heat and pleasure grow in her body once more, making the fire inside her burn ever hotter, and she managed to desperately shout out in ecstasy, "Don't you fucking stop!"

This only made Cole smile mid-kiss, for he didn't plan on stopping, and he made his hand move a little faster. During the moment when she felt his fingers moving around her wet heated core, she began to continuously clawed his back in pleasure multiple times as she gasped and moan, but this only made Cole grunt with the amazing pain on his back, which only turned him and her on even more.

She then instinctively began to play with one of her left out breasts, trying to add more pleasure, which Tigress succeeded in doing. She let her other arm hanging around the back of Cole's neck to kiss him harder. Tigress then began to open her legs a little bit more wider, allowing one more of his digits to enter her (training really had its perks), and as she felt his fingers began to stretch her entrance a little, she put her knees up to let her foot paws rest on the bed. This allowed her to have much more easier control of her hips and was able to rock them to the rhythm of his paws, which made the pleasure even rawer to its core.

Tigress was hopeless to resist the never-ending pleasure as she constantly moaned out Cole's name.

Cole himself was panting from the work he was doing to pleasure her, for the feeling of her slick insides on his fingers, the taste of her lips and tongue on his own, hearing Tigress moan out his name (which was music to his ears), and the grinding of her bare skin against his only drove him wild. The funny thing was that her breasts and hardened nipples tickled his chest, which made him laugh a little from time to time.

Tigress had no idea how much Cole wanted to strip right there and fuck her. The only thing preventing him to do just that was her simple wish to remain pure. No matter what he so desperately wanted to do to her right then and there on that very bed, he had better morals then breaking someone's simple choice.

Cole wasn't the only one though. Tigress's body told her that it wanted to give in, have more pleasure, it wanted Cole inside her and it wanted to stay in heat until it got what it wanted, until it was completely satisfied, until it was full. But the only thing controlling her wild lust was her will to remain pure. She was still a virgin, and she wanted to stay that way until she was married.

But due to the fact that this slowly lasted for more than an hour (it felt like an eternity to her), Tigress slowly felt the fire in her stomach began to grow into a giant burning hellfire and the knot that she felt earlier was growing ever more tighter as she felt something suddenly rushing through her body.

She then realized that she was close to having another orgasm. The ecstasy warned her that this was more intense and powerful then the last one.

She moaned in pleasure and said, "Cole,-*gasp*-I-feel-something-*moan*-coming-*gasp*…"

She then closed her eyes and shoved more of her tongue into his tongue, trying her best to make his tongue go into her as far in as possible and having more of his exotic taste in her mouth. Cole twisted and squeezed her breasts as did Tigress, and Cole pushed his hand in as far as possible, with the exception of unsheathing the claw on his thumb and pushing it against her clitoris, intensive her pleasure. Tigress then removed her paw from her breast and trailed it down to her womanhood and began to use one of her digits to pleasure her clit while Cole fingered her womanhood, which made pleasure that she created for herself more intense, trying to achieve her own orgasm on purpose.

This was the first time she 'touched' herself in such a manner, but she didn't care, she only wanted to find release.

She suddenly felt something flowing, like a river about to break through the dam, after years of confinement. Slowly, the growing pleasure gave her a pressuring pre-shock, sending a category 10 earthquake against her body, nerve after nerve, attacked with wave after wave of raw unadulterated pleasure, making her yell again and again.

Tigress rocked her hips to Cole's hand, in which she felt it suddenly easier to slide on his fingers and kept messaging her clit, never wanting to stop the pleasure. But the pleasure that she created for herself began to be expelled from her body, slowly draining away at her stamina quickly. She knew she was close and felt it slowly pouring out of her.

She felt every nerve in her body go numb (like how your hand or foot feels when it falls asleep) and her stamina go completely drained as she arched her back, shut her eyes (making her see stars in her field of vision), curled her toes, she removed he paw from her clit and sank her claws in Cole's back, and screamed to the top of her lungs (along with Cole, due to feeling the immense pain in his back) and she felt herself squeeze on his fingers and then-

Tigress's eyes suddenly sprung wide open.

At first, it was super-bright, like staring at the hot sun all day, being unable to see anything.

She was also unable to hear, smell, and feel anything.

(Wow, she had an orgasm so powerful, she lost some of her senses.)

After ten or so seconds of silence, her vision began to dim as her senses slowly but tirelessly came back.

When her sense of touch returned she felt hot all over with the exception of feeling the planks of wood underneath her.

As she regained her sense of smell, the weird stench of sweat at the pores of her fur got to her nose and she noticed that her breathing was sharp from her heart beating heavily against her ribcage; she can literally hear her heart beat against her ear drums, which sounded like a heavy drum being pounded on as her sense of hearing came back.

As her sight fully returned, seeing the lights coming from the lanterns above her head, she calmed down and analyzed the area to remember that they were on a large boat to Gongmen City, where they would stop Shen and Tai Lung and go home.

But then, she remembered her dream.

She remembered the dream that what she saw and felt was so vivid and real…

…that every touch…

…every taste…

…every glare…

…every word they shared…

… she even remembered how his muzzle felt over her own, which she put her paw to her dried muzzle at the thought. She so desperately wanted to know what happened after their passionate moment, begging to feel the connection that they shared with one another.

But then she felt something warm and wet from thinking it.

And it was in between her legs.

She got up from feeling dizzy and lightheaded and looked down at the hot area and saw a wet area between her legs twice the size of Po's paw that trailed down from her very entrance to her ankles.

And that was when it hit her.

"OH DEAR GODS!" Tigress quietly gasped, the shock settling inside her mind.

She realized that she has gone so far as to fantasize sleeping with Cole, hell, she even had a wet dream about him.

Correction, she remembered that she had two orgasms, two wet dreams, in one sleep.

That was beyond normally saying, 'out of line.'

She quickly and silently ran to the back of the boat and tried to look for the pack Po carried. When she finally found it, she dived past all of Po's stupid dolls, pictures, food, and souvenirs until she finally found some spare pants and underwear that she happened to bring along for the mission.

After looking around the open area where she would change and made sure that no one was heading into her direction, let alone peak a her, she quickly peeled off the clothes that were tainted by the fluid and threw them overboard, hoping the no one would find them. In the distance, she saw them sink in the river out of sight. She sighed in relief and then putted on the new pairs of underwear and pants. Her womanhood and legs, covered with fluid, still felt sticky and hot, so she pulled out one of many rags that Po brought and cleaned herself using the clean water from the river. When there was nothing left, she held the rag that was wet with her essence on it.

It alone stank of her sex and fluids.

"What are you doing?" Viper said suspiciously, intentionally startling her.

She could have sworn that she, a Kung-Fu master, nearly died of a heart attack. And she was healthy. She turned around, the rag behind her back.

After catching her breath, Tigress said angrily, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard some noises," Viper explained, "I wanted to check where it was coming from, and it turns out that Cole was up."

Silently, she prayed to the gods that Cole didn't see anything or all hopes of being with him would be too embarrassing and shameful, especially if he found out that he was in her dream, let alone find out about the dream at all.

"But I also saw that you weren't sleeping back inside. I went to go spy on you again, but you weren't in front with him, so I looked until I found you here." Viper said

"Well now you know. Go to sleep." Tigress said with a threatening voice

Tigress saw Viper having a suspicious look, but then turned around and said, "Alright, I just want to know why you have THIS!" And when Viper said it at that moment, she used the same sweep move when getting the plushy tiger. But this time, she grabbed a rag, which felt sticky and a little warm.

_Curse you and your fast reflexes again!_ Tigress thought angrily again

Viper was suspicious, but examined it, smelled it, and felt it with her tail. Her eyes widened in both shock and surprise. She turned to her best friend, waved the rag a little and said seriously, "Tell me what happened, and DON'T lie to me."

Even though she was trained to overcome any situation, this wasn't one of them. After all, she was completely embarrassed by the situation she was in.

That was an understatement.

She was ashamed by the situation she was in. She couldn't imagine what Shifu's reaction would be if he found out. He would most likely give her the most severe punishments ever known, one after another until she has learned her lesson. Well… Shifu really didn't give her 'the talk' about the birds and the bees, so she was curious during her teenage years (hormones, heat, curiosity, and what not…), but choose to ignore it and keep herself in check, hoping that she wouldn't make a mistake on _herself_.

But it happened.

In a dream.

Seeing that there was no other way out other than to skin her alive and throws the rag and the body overboard, which would never happen, she said uneasily and shamefully, "I… um… had… a… uh… dream…" The part after sounded a little awkward to her. Although, she couldn't get the fact that Viper knew that it came from her organ.

(The organ where the fluid comes from is called the Skene's gland, which releases clear fluid during a women's climax. It's a woman's prostate and is positioned similarly to where the pubic bone is located in a male. Women mostly mistaken it for urine and some are drastic enough to want surgery to close it. _Now You Know_.)

Viper slowly had a confused expression but it slowly became an understandable and then an evil expression.

"You had a wet dream?" Viper said teasingly and suspiciously

Tigress blushed and looked down in shame.

"Don't put that tone with me." Tigress said with confused and mixed emotions straining her voice. She sounded like she was about to fall apart right then and there.

Viper noticed the strain in her voice and realized that now wasn't the time to have fun with her emotions.

"I don't need to guess who it was." Viper said; bring her voice from her teasing tone to a normal yet serious tone.

Tigress sighed and sat down at the side of the boat, thinking to herself as to why she had this dream. Viper then realized that she didn't know what it was like to go that far, and felt shameful.

"I don't know." Tigress said, "My dream felt so… real… and right… but so wrong and confusing." Tigress got the shivers from the thought of ever shaming herself to the people she respected. She put her paws on her face and sighed in shame. "Why did I even have this dream? What is it trying to telling me?" Tigress said in frustration and fear.

Viper watched her best friend and leader being scared by a simple dream. But Viper knew better. In respect, Viper went to the side of the boat and cleaned the rag. Tigress noticed this and watched as her best friend was kind enough to wash it until it was clean of Tigress's essence.

Viper didn't mind cleaning it. She has been through worse cleaning, like that time she dug through Po's fat to remove the darts and save his life. It took half an hour to rid the fat from her tail and another half hour to get rid of its smell. When she was done in under a few minutes, she neatly put the rag back in the pack and sat next to Tigress.

"It makes you feel any better, eventually, everybody gets a wet dream. It's only natural." Viper assured

Tigress still felt uneasy, but then asked her, "Have you ever had one of those kinds of dreams?"

Viper was surprised by her question, but admitted, "At certain times, I only had a few. But that was only when I was sleeping. Like I said, it can happen to anybody, especially you too." She chuckled a little and said, "If you think about it, imagine how everyone else had a wet dream and what their reactions would look like."

They both laughed a little. Tigress still felt uneasy, but it was slowly going away. But Tigress then resisted on the thought of how a male's wet dream would occur. Let alone if Cole had a wet dream too.

Viper then became serious and said comfortably, "I can see that you aren't use to it, since this was your first wet dream, for all I know-"

"It was." Tigress angrily said in defense

Viper continued on, "But what you need to do now is not be ashamed and move on. One day, you'll forget what happened and you won't be able to repeat the same mistakes." Viper then had one of the most serious faces Tigress has ever saw and said, "Don't let it get to a point where you obsess about the feeling and try to have it again. You'll only destroy yourself, and believe me, it can lead you to a more darker place that you really don't wanna be in."

Finally, Tigress got to the point where she believed Viper, thinking that this was only natural. But that last part Viper mentioned creped her out. It kind of reminded her of the dark room in the orphanage.

"Thanks." Tigress said to her friend

Viper playfully nudged her feline friend with her tail and assured, "Your welcome. Remember, we can talk to each other about anything, just like how Cole and Zeke talk to each other about everything. Just as they have each other's back, I've got yours."

As she got up and was just about to go inside, she turned to Tigress and said, "Just so you know, don't go too far as to masturbating, because that's when it hits you." Viper teasingly smiled and went inside.

Tigress madly blushed at the sudden thought.

_Don't think about it. Don't go there._ Tigress thought constantly to herself.

Then her ears picked up at the sound of someone at the front.

She climbed over the top of the ship and saw Coles sitting near the front of the ship, his stare into the black river only made him stay in thought. He frustratingly sighed and got up, but as he was going back inside, he got distracted by the constant drops of water that was hanging by the masts above his head. He looked up to see where the water was coming from, seeing if it rained earlier, but he only saw Tigress standing above him, her left paw resting on one of the mast.

Forgetting the events that took place, Tigress got a grip and then decided to go talk to him.

…

**A/N: The poem and writing above consists of an idea that I wanted to put down in writing, which is a deleted scene from the story, 'Time Heals All Wounds.' I've drafted this over 40 times, making constant edits until I was able to fully perfect it, making this my 'Mona Lisa.' This is my first lemon I've ever wrote (or what my beta reader called a 'lime') and I hope the writing above doesn't get taken down. I accept certain criticism about my writing, including bad reviews, wither this offends or grosses anyone out, etc. Also, give your suggestion if I should actually add more to make this an actual sex scene for the two characters, which they go further, or that it is fine as it is. Till next time.**

**A/N: I do not own inFAMOUS/Cole MacGrath, for they belong to Sucker Punch. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda/Tigress, for they belong to DreamWorks.**


End file.
